With the rapid development of various network applications, the user's requirement of the network information security is increasingly high. In order to prevent the user from being troubled by the danger information (e.g., phishing email), a safer information display method is required to display the important information.
The relevant information display method for displaying the important information is to make a special identification to the important information, so that the user confirms that the information is secure when seeing the identification with his naked eyes. For example, a network application operator adds a special identification (e.g., the operator's logo) to the important information (e.g., a password change email, an e-bank payment webpage, etc.) transmitted to the user, and the user confirms that the information is secure information transmitted by the operator when seeing the special identification.
During the process of implementing the embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the related art at least has the following problem.
The way of recognizing the special identification added into the information mainly depends on the user's visual inspection, while the special identification can be easily imitated, thus it is difficult for the user to recognize whether the information is secure, and the security is not high.